


Peaches & Plums

by ToxicTraitor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Entrapta brings so many changes to Hordak's life that are impossible to ignore. From the sweet way she smells to the warmth she spreads. Hordak can't focus on anything around her except for how much he wants to kiss her.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Peaches & Plums

**Author's Note:**

> S'up. I'm Toxi, I don't go here. I'm a YGO main but Entrapdak stole my heart so now I must write this because it's been in my head non-stop for days. Happy Valentine's Day?

Hordak’s Sanctum is a large, open area. It’s filled with machinery and wiring, but despite all of that… It's a roomy space for him to work in. There’s more than enough room for him to build in without knocking his elbows or shins into harsh metal, there’s enough room in here for his creations to grow in, and most importantly there’s enough room in here for him to throw his tantrums should he feel the need to toss more metal around angrily. 

However, as big and spacious as it is… Hordak cannot escape  _ her _ . Her scent permeates the air, filling the room with the sickening scent of peaches. Ever since Entrapta had her belongings retrieved from Dril, she leaves behind the intoxicating fruity scent wherever she goes. Even all the dirt and grime of the Fright Zone cannot mask it.

Hordak isn’t used to such scents. The sort of soap they use in the Horde is harsher and ladened with chemicals that burn the skin. It smells as terrible as the rations given out to the troops but it gets the job done.

Of course, a princess like Entrapta would have the luxury to bathe herself in something so fragrant and sweet. Hordak shouldn’t expect any less of her. Sometimes it’s too easy to forget who she truly is, a princess at her core. Despite the wonders she has done working for the side of the Horde, she cannot change who she is.

Hordak grows used to her scent, to the fruitiness of peaches and a hint of plum. Hordak even finds himself missing it whenever Entrapta is gone for a little too long. Maybe it’s not her scent that he misses but rather what it means. The scent of peaches is always accompanied by Entrapta’s presence. 

When night falls and Entrapta retires to bed, if she isn’t too tired to fall asleep at her work, Hordak thinks of her longingly. He wonders if she tastes as sweet as she smells. It’s a terrible thought, one that distracts Hordak from his more important plans. He should be focusing on his work… He  _ needs  _ to focus on his work.

Yet the thought and curiosity drives him mad. The thought haunts him even when Entrapta is by his side. It’s even worse when she’s so close by. Hordak can feel her heat as it radiates through her. Her heart beats, spreading warmth throughout her body. It lingers in the air whenever they’re close. 

All Hordak knows is the cold touch of metal. The Fright Zone isn’t warm, it’s not as inviting as Entrapta’s skin. She brings so much warmth with her, so much heat that it chases away some of the chill that freezes Hordak’s body.

Why does she have to stand so close to him? Her hair brushes against his body as she works. Sometimes their hands will touch for just a second. There are times when neither of them will move, standing still as they practically hold hands.

Part of him wants to force her to leave, to chase her away so he can work alone and without her distractions. He hates how he can’t focus on anything else but her. Another part of him never wants her to leave his side, he wants her to be with him forever. He needs her to improve his armies but now he’s beginning to realize that he needs her in other ways too.

She touches him again just a little too long. Hordak has had more than enough of this nonsense. He grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look him in the eyes. He growls at her, fed up with all of her endless teasing. The look of bewilderment on her face throws him off a little. People usually look at him with fear, Entrapta looks more confused rather than afraid.

She lifts her hands and places them on Hordak’s wrists. She doesn’t try to push him away or to move from his grasp. She just holds him there for a long moment, still staring up at him. Her eyes are filled with that same wonder she has when she studies First One’s tech.

He lifts her chin up with one hand. Maybe if he kisses her, just once, it will banish all his curiosities about her and he’ll be able to focus again.

He isn’t sure what he’s doing. He’s never kissed anyone. He tries to lean down to kiss her but she stumbles back as he inches closer.

“ _ Oh. _ ” Entrapta reacts as she finally understands what Hordak’s intentions are.

“I’m sorry.” Hordak says, pulling away. He stands up straight, pushing her hair from his face. He clears his throat before he speaks again. “You’re dismissed, Entrapta. I can finish up here,  _ alone _ .”

Entrapta looks at him curiously again. “Were you trying to kiss me?”

Hordak doesn’t answer but his silence is an answer in itself. 

Entrapta laughs. At first, Hordak thinks that she’s laughing at him. Is he really that pitiful for wanting to kiss her? It takes him a moment to notice the tone of her laughter. He can pick up the note of her distress. She’s nervous.

“Ohhhh.” Entrapta realizes. “I see…”

Hordak frowns. He tries to tell her that she’s dismissed again but she ignores him. She lifts herself up with her tendrils, holding herself up so she’s closer to him.

“I’ve never been kissed before.” Entrapta says. “How exciting.”

“Entrapta…” Hordak mutters, feeling embarrassed. 

“Go on, kiss me then. I want to know what it’s like.” Entrapta encourages. 

Hordak hesitates but slowly and very carefully, leans in to try to kiss her again.

When their lip touch, Entrapta feels so hot that Hordak feels like he’s being burned. It’s different from the burns he gets when working with hot metal, it’s more of an addictive kind of heat. It’s something that awakens every nerve ending in his body.

The way she tastes… It’s better than the way that she smells. She tastes so clean and so sweet. He can taste peaches and that hint of plum. She tastes so pure, the way a princess should.

He wonders what he tastes like to her. Does he taste like ash and smoke? Or like death? Does she find him repulsive and disgusting?

They pull away, ending the kiss much too soon for Hordak’s liking. He could kiss her for hours if she’d let him. He tries to read her face, dying to know if she hates him.

Her eyes sparkle and a grin grows on her face. “Interesting…” She remarks. “I need to take these findings to Emily.”

“Findings?” Hordak echoes.

“Yes, of course! This is very important data. I need to record it right away.” Entrapta says. 

She’s already halfway down the hall because Hordak can even gather his thoughts enough to follow her. He catches her in her room, blabbering to Emily. She doesn’t even seem to notice that he’s standing in her doorway.

“Oh, Emily. This is a great finding. I had my very first kiss today.” Entrapta says to the robot. 

It beeps at her once, like it’s asking her a question.

“Ahh, yes.” Entrapta continues, struggling to find the right words “Kissing is… very good. Hordak is a very good kisser. Are you listening, Emily?”

Hordak stifles a chuckle and leaves Entrapta to her work, he can hear her even as he walks back into the hallway. He smirks to himself a little as he walks back to his sanctum. The princess enjoyed their kiss. As pleasant as a finding this is for Entrapta, Hordak thinks it’s a much more pleasant finding for himself.


End file.
